The Warning of Chaos
by Suedoms
Summary: When a man begins his pokemon journey, odd things begin to happen to him. This is his story. Will contain: violence, death, betrayal, and perhaps even the occasional lemon. I do not have the honor of owning Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

An apartment, Goldenrod City

 _Find the others. Prevent chaos_.

That was what the pokemon in his dreams has been saying every night since he turned eighteen two weeks ago.

Movement stirred him from his slumber. As he opened his eyes, he saw another pair looking into his. They were the eyes of his Flareon, Kara.

"Morning Kara," he said, sitting up.

He looked at the digital alarm clock. 11:30am.

 _Shit, I should've been up two hours ago._

A voice called from outside the door to his room. "Tony, Mom said that you better be up. You're going to be late for your meeting with professor Elm."

"I am up, sis. Also, don't call me Tony. I go by Piers."

"Whatever," was the only reply from his sister.

Piers stood up and grabbed a large bag with about a dozen different main pockets. In one of these pockets, he placed jewelers pliers, copper wire, and roughly thirty feet of leather cord. Afterwards, Piers went over to his closet to get dressed. He pulled on a black sleeveless shirt and gray cargo pants before tossing another set of clothes (black jeans, a white sleeveless, and a forest green long sleeved button down) in the bag. Almost as an afterthought he also threw a black hoodie in.

"Kara, think I've got everything?" he asked the pokemon. She shook her head, gracefully walked across the bed to the nightstand, and sat back down looking at something on it.

"Oh, right. I can't be forgetting these," stated Piers. He grabbed three things. First, a hair tie, which he immediately used to pull back his long black hair. Second, his PokéGear. And third was a small, black stone that had an dull red flame design on it attached to a leather cord. It was a used fire stone. He put the stone around his neck, grabbed the bag, slung it over one shoulder, and left the room, the Flareon following at his heels.

"Took you long enough," a person with a yellow hat said. Piers looked up and saw a friend of his. Ethan "Gold" Hibiki, a real hothead at times, but kind.

"Did the Prof tell you to come and see what was taking so long?" Piers asked him.

"Nah, I just didn't want to choose a starter without my traveling companion there," Gold replied.

"Fair enough, now lets get on our way. It's a fair walk from Goldenrod to New Bark Town."

Professor Elm's lab, New Bark Town

 _Where are those boys? They should've been here an hour ago_ , thought Professor Elm.

Just then, he heard the door to the lab open. Two people came through the door.

 _This must be them now._ "Piers, Ethan, it's about time you got here."

However, these two people weren't the ones that Elm was expecting.

 **A/N: This is my first real attempt at writing a story. Reviews of all sorts are appreciated.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

New Bark Town

Piers and Gold walked up to the lab, only to be blocked at the for by a police officer. "You are asked to leave, this is a crime scene."

Gold was extremely upset. "What happened? Is the Prof okay? Where is he?" There was a touch of anger to his voice, but mostly genuine concern.

The officer had to spend about five minutes trying to calm him down. Eventually, all of Gold's questions were answered. The lab was ransacked, two pokemon were stolen, Professor Elm is okay other than some bruising, and he is at his house.

Gold took off like a shot in the direction of the professor's house. Piers apologized to the officer. "Sorry about that. The Prof is the closest thing that Ethan has to a father, and he would be completely devastated if anything were to happen to the Prof. I don't think he could make it if he lost another father figure."

"No worries," the officer replied. "You should probably catch up to him before gets to far off."

"I think you're right. Lets go, Kara," said Piers, turning to sprint after the other running figure.

By the time the two of them got to the house of the Prof, Gold was already inside and looking so relieved that he was almost in tears. The professor was explaining what was happening. "... and so they locked us in the network closet, stole two pokemon, and ransacked the place."

"I'm glad you're alright. Gold here would probably die of grief if you had been hurt," Piers said, smirking slightly.

"Would not," Gold said, punching Piers in the arm.

"Yes you would. Now, Prof, did you get a good look at these ransackers?"

"I did, but the authorities are on it. Ethan, I have something for you." The professor dug out a pokeball from the pocket of his lab coat and handed it to Gold. "I wanted to give you a choice of the three starters, but since two were stolen you'll have to have this one. It's a Cyndaquil, a fire type."

Gold pressed the button on the front of the pokeball to release the newly acquired Cyndaquil. It was an aggressive little guy that immediately tried to attack Kara, who had been lounging on the back of the chair that Piers was sitting in. Gold immediately retracted him back into the pokeball. "He's aggressive, isn't he? I think I'll call him Nuke."

Piers smiled. "Nuke is a great name for him. He's a little explosive." He scratched behind Kara's ear. "Fortunately for him, Kara didn't get hit. She's been known to use Shadow Ball on things she considers annoyances. Why don't you go take Nuke outside to let off his excess energy on Pidgeys or Sentrets?"

"Good idea, Piers. Are you coming too?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you out there."

Gold exited the house and went towards the road to Cherrygrove.

Piers turned towards the professor. "Could you please tell me what they looked like, just so I can tell the authorities if I see them?"

"Okay, but don't tell Ethan. He would try to hunt them down or something. I don't want to see him get hurt on my account. There were two of them. A man, about twenty five or so and a woman who looked just a little older than you two. He had red shoulder length hair, while hers was short and blonde. They stole a Totodile and a Chikorita. From what I heard through the door, the woman didn't want to steal the Pokemon, but the two of them are under orders. She said something about 'stooping to Team Rocket's level."

"Thank you for telling me Prof. I have one other thing I wish to ask," Piers said.

"Go for it, my boy."

Piers described the his recurrent dream. "Do you know what kind of pokemon it is? Or what it might mean by 'Preventchaos?'"

Elm pondered for a few moments. "It's not one I'm immediately familiar with. I'll ask the other professors. One of them must know. And as for the 'chaos' bit, I haven't the foggiest. I'm sure it isn't anything more than a dream, but I'll keep an ear open anyway."

"Thank you. I'll see you later Prof. I should catch up to Gold before he begins to wonder what's taking so long."

 **A/N: Normal Posting days will be Mondays, but I just couldn't help myself this time. Have an early posting day. Don't forget to review. Suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Violet City

Marlena was to watch the entrance to Sprout Tower and to neutralize any Rockets that might show up. However, something caught the attention of the blonde. Heading up the steps leading to the monastery were two people and a pokemon. She moved closer to them, careful not to be seen by the two in case they were Rockets in disguise.

"Hey Piers, what should I call the Poliwag I caught?" asked the one with the yellow hat.

The long haired one, Piers, responded with, "I don't know. Perhaps Drizzle."

"That's as good a name as any. Drizzle it is," replied the first one.

The pokemon, a Flareon, lifted it's head and began to sniff the air. Marlena froze. The fire type continued following "Piers" and the yellow hatted guy.

 _Am I one lucky gal,_ thought Marlena. _Why does the name "Piers" sound familiar?_ _And what's taking Silver so long? He should've made the objective by now._

At that moment she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around, ready for anything, just to see that it was her red headed partner, Silver.

"We're good to go. Our next orders are to go to Azalea. It's rumored that a Rocket Executive is there, and we need to check it out," the man told her.

Inside Sprout Tower

"Did you notice the chick in the trees, Gold? That was a little odd," said Piers as they walked up the stairs to the second floor of the monastery.

"Huh? No, I didn't. I was busy trying to think up a name for Drizzle," answered Gold. "Maybe she was scared of you. You are like 6'3 and look intimidating."

"Dude, she was looking at us through binoculars. She probably wasn't just someone who was shy."

"Whatever. Just forget it. Lets just get to the top of this place."

 _That's easy for you to say, my friend. She matches the description that the Prof gave me for one of the pokemon thieves. I can't just forget about her._ Piers thought.

The two colleagues progressed through the tower defeating each monk. Nuke evolved and learned Flame Wheel. Afterwards they decided to challenge Falkner. Kara swept the leader's pokemon with ease, as did Nuke afterwards. By the time that everything was all said and done, it was nearing 8:00pm.

"Hey, Gold, lets go get some dinner. I know an Italian restaurant that's still open for another hour," said Piers, already heading in the direction of the restaurant.

Gold followed, catching up to his long haired friend. "Sounds like a plan. I could eat a whole Snorlax right now."

The two turned the corner and entered Mario Luigi's Italian Eatery. Piers ordered the tortellini for himself and some Italian sausage for Kara. Gold ordered lasagna and a mix of Rawst and Oran berries for his pokemon and himself.

Piers' PokéGear began to ring. It was Professor Elm. "Gold, I'll be back in a moment. I have to take this." Piers went into the restroom of the restaurant and answered the phone.

"Hello, Piers? I got word on what that Pokemon you described. It resembles a pokemon native to the Hoenn region known as Gardevoir."

Piers was ecstatic. "Thank you so much Prof. Thank you for every-"

There was a sound of crashing and breaking glass through the phone.

"I have to go now Piers. Don't worry, everything is fine. I just knocked something over." The professor sounded calm, a scary calm.

Seeing through the obvious lie, but not wanting to make things worse, Piers simply said, "Okay. I'll talk to you later," and hung up the phone.

Exiting the restroom and heading back to their table, Piers saw that their food had already arrived. Gold and the three pokemon were already digging in when he sat down to join them. Despite his worry, Piers managed to appear cheerful and wolf down his tortellini.

Later, at the Pokemon Center, the two friends were talking in the lobby, waiting to talk to the receptionist about getting rooms. "I think that we should go see the Prof," Piers was saying. "You know, to show off our first badges."

"If you want to, but we won't head back that way until tomorrow. It's already past dark and I'm tired," came the response of the Quilava holding trainer.

"Of course." _I sure hope the Prof is alright. Whatever that was didn't sound pleasant._

That night, he had the dream again. A Gardevoir, razed buildings, extreme weather, and that message again. Find the others. End Chaos.

The next evening, New Bark Town

For the third time in as many days, Piers and Gold finished the trek between Violet City and New Bark Town. The sight that they saw was not a happy one as they soon found out. Professor Elm was dead. His corpse bloated and purple, it was determined that he was killed by a potent mix of various poisons, pointing to a poison pokemon of some sort having attacked him. The only other clue to his death was a patch of fabric, a shirt pocket, with a red "R" on it.

Try as he might, Gold could not hold back the tears that came at witnessing the professor.

"I think I'm going to go home for a few days. Then perhaps I'll continue my journey," Gold said to his companion.

"I think I'll do the same. Besides, someone needs to tell Mom and Little Sister," replied the long haired trainer. "Well, I guess I'll catch you later. Remember, I'm always just a phone call away if you need me."

With that, Piers began to walk back towards Cherrygrove to catch a bus to Goldenrod, his Flareon sleeping on the bag at his side.

Later that night

Gold looked at the clock on his wall. 3:27am.

 _Now is the perfect time to leave. Everyone is asleep. I saw the scrap of cloth with the "R" on it. I know that is the logo for Team Rocket. They will pay! And Piers, don't think I didn't realize how odd it was that you wanted to see the professor and then he turns up dead. I'll find out what part you play in this, too._

He got out of bed, traded his signature hat for a plain black one, and disappeared into the night.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews would be nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

Piers went home. He spent his time in his room, only leaving to get food and to use the bathroom.

Two days later the trainer decided to leave the apartment. The day, a Friday, was spent in the park. Piers caught a Nidoran and named him Roman. After three days of training, Roman evolved into a Nidorino. He continued training around the park until Saturday, when he challenged Whitney, the new normal type gym leader and a long time friend. Her Miltank only barely lost to Roman.

After the battle, Whitney said, "Follow me," before heading to her office at the back of the gym. "I have a healing machine in here. Since we each only used two pokemon, they can all be healed at one time." The two put their pokeballs into the machine, which looked like a table with slots for six balls. "Anthony, do you have any plans for the evening?" Whitney said once the machine beeped.

"Not anything that can't just as easily be done tomorrow morning," Piers said, letting Kara back out of her ball and putting the balls on his belt. The Flareon much preferred to not be confined to her ball. "Just some prep work for heading through Ilex Forest."

The pink haired gym leader smiled. "In that case, how about spending some time with me? A lot of things have happened since we've last seen each other. Besides, you could probably use the company."

"That sounds like a good idea," Piers said. His stomach growled. "Actually, I do have one thing to add. Let's get some dinner."

Whitney laughed. "Of course. My treat."

The pair left the gym, heading for a Chinese food place near the bike shop that was a small place that almost no one knew about, but was arguably the best in the city. By the time that they exited the restaurant the sun had gone down and the temperature had dropped considerably.

"Brrrr," Whitney shivered. "It sure did get cold fast. I should've grabbed a jacket."

"I can help with that a little." Piers took off his green long sleeve, leaving him with just his white T-shirt. "Take this. It's not much, but it's warmer than it looks."

Whitney took the shirt and put it on. "Thank you. We should probably get inside soon. My place is closest, so we should head there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Piers felt a tug at his pants leg. "Huh? Kara, what is it?" The pokemon looked at him like he should already know what she wanted. "Oh, do you want me to carry you for a bit?" The Flareon nodded and Piers picked her up. "Anyway, what were we talking about?"

"We were discussing heading to my house, since it is the closest," the pink haired woman said.

"Right. Let's go. We're not getting any warmer standing out here," Piers said.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the gym leader's house.

"Well, Anthony, here it is, my humble abode. Make yourself at home. I'm going to turn on the kettle for some tea," Whitney said after the friends entered the house.

Piers sat down on the couch and played with Kara. After ten minutes, Whitney came back into the living room with two cups of tea.

"So other than the recent tragedy, what have you been up to in the last month?" Whitney asked, handing the questioned man a cup.

"Well, I was traveling with Gold, er, Ethan. We both beat Falkner. Other than that, I've been training in the park," Piers answered. "What about you?"

Whitney took a sip of her tea. "I've been working on whipping the gym back into shape after Norman went to Hoenn. It's been rough, but we're getting closer to where we used to be."

The two continued to talk for several hours.

"Thank you for this, Whitney. I really needed it," said a happier Piers than had appeared in the last few days.

"It was my pleasure. Remember, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me," she said with a smile.

"Actually, there is one thing. Could I crash on your couch tonight? I don't really feel like going back home tonight."

"No, Anthony, you can't 'crash on the couch'," began his friend. Piers began to feel a little put out. "Hey, stop that. Let me finish before you begin to look sad. You can't have the couch because there's a guest room."

"Again, thank you," Piers said, then kissed her. Her face began to turn a similar shade to her hair. Realizing what he did, Piers became flustered. "S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I shouldn-"

She shut him up with a kiss of her own. "Don't apologize. It was unexpected, but not necessarily unwanted. Now, it's nearly midnight. We should probably both go to bed. Your room is the first door on the left."

"Goodnight Whitney. And for probably the five hundredth time, thank you," Piers said.

Whitney smiled. "Goodnight Anthony. Rest well. You too, Kara." Whitney scratched the Flareon behind the ear before heading into the room on the right side of the hallway.

Piers grabbed his bag and went into the room that was his for the night. He took the hair tie from his hair, put it in the bag, and set it at the foot of the bed. Then he took off the white T-shirt and put that in the bag as well, before laying down.

 _Should I tell her?_ Piers thought. _What if something happens to her too? These dreams might be dangerous things. Maybe I'll tell her eventually, but not today or tomorrow. I need to get up early in the morning. I should get to sleep._

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the delay. Things have been a bit rough this past week, and I had to rewrite the chapter. I hope this was worth waiting an extra day for anyone reading. Reviews, criticisms, whatever, all of it is appreciated._**


	5. Chapter 5

Piers awoke to something tickling his nose. Groggily, he opened one eye to see what was the cause of the feeling and discovered that it was hair. Pink hair to be exact. Whitney was laying on his outstretched left arm in a white shirt, asleep. He rolled onto his side so that he was directly facing the sleeping woman. After a few minutes, he moved her hair out of her face. At his touch, she began to stir.

The gym leader opened her eyes and sleepily said, "Hi there."

Piers smiled. "Hi," he replied. "Not that I mind or anything, but why are you in here with me?"

Whitney sat up. "Well, you see, you and talking in your sleep and sounded distressed. I came to check on you. When I came in, you calmed down a lot, so I decided to lay down next to you for a bit. I guess I fell asleep after a while."

Sitting up as well, Piers said, "I guess you did. You know, you look nice when you are sleeping."

"Are you saying I don't look nice when I'm awake?" Whitney said in mock anger.

"No. No, that's not what I'm saying," Piers backpedaled.

"I'm only teasing you, silly," she said before kissing him on the nose.

Piers grabbed his PokéGear from his bag to check the time. "We should probably think about getting up," he said. "It's about 9:30."

"It's not a big deal. It is a Sunday, after all. The gym isn't open on Sundays," his pink haired companion replied.

"Alright then, I guess." Piers grabbed his bag and began to examine it. "In that case, would you like to go to the department store with me? I know it's not really something all that fun, but I need to go for supplies. I realized that I'm not well prepared for a journey. I need to get some long term supplies, including new bag. This one is looking more than a little rough."

"You just want to spend time with me, don't you?" Whitney teased. "You're in luck. Shopping is the reason for the gym being closed on Sundays, so I might as well go with you."

Thirty minutes later they headed to the department store. It was late evening before they were done getting everything that they both needed. Piers bought a tent, ten super potions, three of each antidotes, paralyze heals, and burn heals, thirteen pokeballs, a package of socks, nonperishable food, two metal water bottles, a good sized knife, a box of matches, and a new, enormous bag to hold everything.

The next morning, Piers left the city. He was heading South, to the Ilex Forest, lost in thought. Through that forest was the location of his next destination, along with another Pokemon Gym.

 _Bugsy, huh? I've heard that he created his own bug type move, and a pretty strong one at that. Hey, there's the forest._

Walking into the forest was like walking into another world. Despite the fact that it was noon, it looked like nighttime underneath the massive trees.

Piers had walked for three hours when he heard voices heading his way through the trees.

"Damn it, Marlena. That whole thing was a wild Spearow chase. It was only a few Rocket grunts cutting off Slowpoke tails to turn a profit," said a very frustrated masculine voice.

"Don't blame me, I wasn't the one who said an Executive was there," a feminine voice snapped in response.

 _That must be Marlena,_ Piers thought.

Piers was curious who these two people were, so he continued in the direction of the two, only to trip on a root that was sticking out. He didn't hit the ground, but rather was grabbed by someone as large as him.

"Hey, I recognize you," Marlena said. "You're that Piers guy from the Sprout Tower." She paused for a second, realizing what she said. "Whoops, I said too much." She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Now back on his own feet, Piers looked at her. "I recognize you, too. You're the chick with the binoculars." _And you are both the pokemon thieves_ , he wanted to add.

Marlena was shocked. "So you actually saw me?"

Piers had to laugh. "Only because Kara stopped to sniff the air. She looked at you and I noticed. Don't worry though, the guy I was with didn't see you. Anyway, I must be going. Marlena and... Sir, I don't think I got your name?"

The red haired man, clearly anxious to be on his way practically growled his name. "You can call me John."

"Well John, Marlena, enjoy your afternoon. I've got a date with some bugs." Piers smiled comically and quickly continued on his way.

"Why did you give him the name John?" Marlena asked Silver once Piers was beyond earshot.

"Because that man with the Flareon knows more than he let on," was his reply.

Azalea Town, the next day

After having spent the night in the forest, Piers made it into the town some time in the late afternoon. He went to the Pokemon Center and rented a room first thing. Pretty much as soon as he got up to his room he got a call. Someone had sent a package for him. "Stay here Kara. I'll be back in a moment."

Walking back down the stairs, he began to wonder. _What is in this package? Who sent it? Who even knows this is where I am? Is it something nasty from that "John" guy? He seemed to know I knew something about him._

He reached the front desk, signed for the package, and brought it up to his room. Sitting down on the bed, he began to quickly and efficiently open the box. Kara looked over at him from the other bed seemingly curious. At the top was a note.

 _I sent you some gifts and something you forgot to grab when you left. Don't forget to stop by whenever you pass through._

 _xoxo_

 _Whitney_

Turning his attention back to the box, Piers began to go through the contents. There was a TM (Flamethrower), two of each evolution stone (including the rare moon stones), a pink apricorn, a white apricorn, and, at the very bottom, his green shirt.

"I'll have to be sure to thank her again," Piers said to nobody in particular.

After putting everything in the proper pockets, Piers decided that they should get some food. Roman on his belt, Kara at his heels, the trainer left the Pokemon Center on the hunt for something delicious.

That night he had the dream again. However, it wasn't exactly the same. The Gardevoir was still there, but there was also another pokemon, a Xatu. They showed him things: another Pokemon War, mass destruction, many pokemon and people dying. Somehow, he knew the names of each pokemon they showed him, even though he had never heard of most of them, let alone seen them. Mew, Ho-oh, Lugia, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, among others. They told him that he and several others played key roles in preventing or allowing these things to pass. They also gave him a message. "Trust not the two metals."

Piers woke with a start, much to the annoyance of the fire type that was asleep on his chest. He apologized to the disgruntled pokemon, checked to see if he had woken Roman as well, and then sat in the floor. Piers was not a religious man, but he began to pray. He wasn't specific in who or what he was praying to, only praying that things would become clearer in what was required of him and why.

And the universe would answer in its funny way that it answers everything, with more questions.

 **A/N: Okay, something to mention. In this, PokéGear is a brand of smartphone, kind of like Samsung, iPhone, that sort of thing. I just don't know how to mention it in the actual story itself. Again, first attempt at writing something that people can read. Sorry about being super late on this chapter. I had to go to a funeral and do a plethora of other things, and I haven't had time to post the chapter here.**


	6. Chapter 6

After a quick breakfast, Piers evolved his Nidorino using one of the moon stones he had received the day before. The rest of the morning was spent in helping Roman get accustomed to his new form. At around noon they broke off the training session and went to challenge Bugsy for the Hive Badge. It was pretty easy considering that Kara knew Flamethrower. The only one to give them any trouble was the Scyther, and that was only because it was so damn fast.

After healing his pokemon, Piers set off to find Kurt, who could make pokeballs from apricorns. He found the old craftsman sleeping behind the Slowpoke well. Knowing better than to interrupt someone who happens to be asleep, Piers sat down nearby and grabbed the pliers, wire, and cord from his bag. He was making a necklace from the moon stone that was used on Roman. Kara laid down next to him, content to nap in the sun. He was almost finished with wire wrapping the stone when Kurt finally spoke.

"That's not bad, kid. Now, are you just trying to show off to me, or did you want something?"

"Actually, the latter. I was wondering if you would make me some balls from some apricorns that I have. I just didn't want to wake you," Piers said.

"Sure thing kid, but on two conditions. First, tell me your name. And second, there's been a white pokemon hanging around lately, scaring the children. I want you to deal with it. Catch it, beat it in a battle, I don't care. Just make it go away," said the master craftsman.

"I can do that, and the name's Tony, but pretty much everybody calls me Piers," replied the young man, putting the finishing touch on the necklace.

"It's a deal, kid, I mean, Piers. I can have your balls ready tomorrow morning," Kurt said, standing up.

"That would be perfect," Piers said. He grabbed the apricorns from his bag and handed them to the old man. "I'll come by your workshop in the morning. Come on out, Roman. We have work to do." The trainer, the Flareon, and the Nidoking went off into the woods to hunt for the mysterious white pokemon.

Piers searched the forest until the sun began to set. _I wonder what kind of pokemon I'm looking for,_ he thought. _Just a color isn't much to go off of. I'm sure there's all sorts of white pokemon that could terrify small children._

Just then, Piers was stirred from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Tempest. Pin him down," the voice called.

Several things happened at once. A Poliwrath came barreling out of the bushes and crashed into Piers, A man dressed all in black jumped down out of a tree, and Kara began to charge up a Shadow Ball. The man was Gold, but not like Piers had ever seen him before. He seemed like an angrier, darker person.

"What's the meaning of-" started Piers.

"Shut up, you bastard. You knew the professor was going to die and you didn't tell me, didn't you? You're working with them, aren't you?" roared the vicious man who had been Piers' best friend.

"I didn't _know_ anything. I didn't want to tell you that somebody broke into the lab while I was on the phone with the Prof because I didn't want to worry you. And who am I supposedly working with? You aren't making any sense, my friend," Piers responded.

"Liar! Every word of that was lies!" Gold pulled a rather sinister looking knife from his back pocket. "I'm going to kill you and all of your Rocket friends!"

Just then a flash of white caught the attention of everybody in the small clearing this was taking place in. A white Pokemon with a dark horn on one side of its head came charging at Gold, knocking him over. He hit his head on a rock, getting knocked out instantly.

The Poliwrath was pushed off of Piers by Roman, allowing him to get up. Piers then walked over to the unconscious man and returned the water pokemon to its ball.

The mystery pokemon was still in the clearing, looking as if it had found what it was looking for. And, in fact, it had. It walked over to Piers, who was just standing back up.

Piers looked at the Pokemon. "Thank you for saving me. I'm not sure if I'd have made it out alive if you weren't to come along." _This must be the pokemon that Kurt mentioned. At least, it sure doesn't look like it's local to these woods._

The pokemon just looked at Piers with an expression that seemed to mean that it was waiting for something.

 _He must want something,_ Piers thought. "I might have something for you to have as a reward for saving my life." Piers held up one finger. "Just give me a moment." He rummaged around in his bag for a few minutes before pulling out a small, white paper bag with five candies in it. The man pulled one candy out of the bag and put the others back in the pocket they initially came from. "Here you go. This is a Rare Candy. Go ahead, take it."

The pokemon after the candy after thorough inspection of it. "Thank you," it said in a deep voice, before a look that could only be shock crossed it's face. "Judging from your face, you have just as much of a clue as I do about this. You probably have questions, don't you?"

Piers managed to get ahold of himself long enough to ask, "Yes, um, what are you?"

"I am an Absol, native to the Hoenn region. My name is Ky. I'm one of thirteen pokemon tasked with bringing together the ones with the dreams. You, Piers, are one of the Dreamers, and I am your Guardian." the white pokemon known as Ky said. "Now, if you would, grab a pokeball and catch me. Less attention will be attracted if I'm not following you. We should vacate the premises before that unsavory fellow wakes up. And one more thing, I am _not_ your pokemon. This is just so I can keep an eye on you easier."

Returning Roman back to his ball and catching Ky in a great ball, Piers headed back to the Pokemon Center for the evening.

Piers' mind was racing for the entirety of the walk to the Center. _What the ever-loving fuck was with Gold? He just attacked me! There was such a brutality there. Who the hell knows where he's going to go next, so I don't think I should stay here long. He might try to do something again._ Once he made it back to his room, he set his bag on the ground at the foot of one of the two beds in the room before practically falling into the aforementioned bed.

"Damn, I need some coffee," Piers said, spotting the coffee pot from where he lay. He sat up and began rummaging for his can of Yuban coffee grounds. In the midst of his searching, he grabbed a glass bottle. "This is supposed to be for when I'm having a good time with friends, but a little won't hurt right now," Piers said quietly, grabbing the bottle. It was a bottle of good whiskey that a friend of his gave him as an eighteenth birthday present that was yet to be opened. He found the coffee moments later, and, idea firmly in place, ordered some cream and brown sugar from room service.

Some time later, the coffee, thoroughly Irished up, was ready and Piers put the whiskey and coffee back in his bag. He took a sip of his concoction and took the used evolution stone, the wire he was using, about a foot and a half of leather cord, and his tools and continued working on creating a moon stone pendant to go with the fire stone one that he was wearing.

When that was done he put the pendant on and let Ky out of his ball.

"Arceus, that is an unnerving feeling," Ky said once he was out. "You have questions, I can tell."

"Yeah. I do," said Piers, before he began to barrage the pokemon with questions. "What the hell is going on? What does it mean to be a 'Dreamer?' Why do I need a 'Guardian' or whatever it is you said before?"

The Absol sighed before answering. "The last of your three questions is the easiest answer. There are going to be people that wish to kill you, and you, along with the other twelve dreamers, need to be protected because of it. As for the second question, that's a little more complicated. Being a Dreamer means that you are special. You have the potential to do things that few others can do. And as for the final question, that's a good question."

Piers donned a look of annoyance. "So in other words, you don't really know much of anything?"

The Absol replied with, "Not exactly. I only know what I need to from the Patrons."

"The Patrons?" Piers asked.

"I cannot tell you who the Patrons are at this time. What I can tell you is that they are the ones who sent me and the other Guardians."

"Alright then," Piers said. "So what do you know about these 'special' things I can supposedly do, and who wants me dead? Other than Gold of course." He took a drink.

The Absol sighed again. "Those are also good questions."

"Awesome," Piers said, the sarcasm evident. "One last question. What next?"

The Guardian pokemon pondered for a minute before saying, "For tonight, you should get some rest. Tomorrow, we leave and look for the others."

At the mention of rest, the trainer yawned. "Sounds like a plan," he said before putting his tools in his bag, finishing the last of his coffee, and turning out the light.

 **A/N: Enjoy. If anyone wants to review, feel free. All criticisms, questions, everything, are welcome. Heck, if you have an OC that you want to appear, tell me. I'll see what I can do.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Piers went back to Kurt's workshop.

When the bell on the door of the workshop rang, the craftsman looked up. "Ah, Piers, perfect timing. I just put the finishing touches on your balls. The pink one is a love ball, and the white one is a fast ball. I take it that you held your end of the bargain?"

Sending out Ky, Piers answered, "I caught him. He's called Ky."

Kurt smiled. " Thank you for doing this for me. I'll be happy to make you balls anytime you need me to."

Piers returned the Absol to his ball and took the custom balls from the old man. "I appreciate that. I'll be sure to drop by whenever I'm in town. However, I must be going."

The craftsman said, "Go, go. Don't let an old man like me take up any more of your time. Good luck on your quest."

Piers turned, said "bye," and went out the door, his sights set on Ecruteak City.

Back inside the workshop, Kurt leaned back in his chair. "Well, Uma, I think that we've got another set of Dreamers coming around. They may need our help before this is over."

Another Absol got up from a pillow in a secluded corner of the room, stretched, and answered her companion in a soft voice, "I think so too. Why didn't you talk to the kid about being a Dreamer?"

"I'm not sure it's the right time. He probably doesn't have a connection with his Guardian yet. For all I know, it could just be a coincidence that another Absol happened to turn up in Johto," said the man to the pokemon.

"The kid's a Dreamer. That Absol had an aura of protection about him unlike any I've felt since you were still young. And even if they aren't a Guardian/Dreamer pair, we should do something to prepare," Uma responded.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"We should consult Samuel and Agatha at the very least. The three of you are the last of your generation's Dreamers," the Absol answered.

"You're right there. We probably should let them know. If nothing else, they will keep eyes out for any signs of things happening."

Four days, twelve battles, one trip to a Pokemon Center, a stop by the Goldenrod Department Store, and two super potions later, Piers and his team arrived in Ecruteak City.

"Well Kara, looks like we've made it. Let's go get our room and decide what to do about some food," the trainer said to his fiery companion. Piers and co. entered the Pokemon Center and asked the receptionist for a room.

She scanned the monitor to her left and said, "You will have to share a room with someone, but room 2B is available. This happens anytime the Kimono Girls have a performance at the theatre. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir."

"As long as it's a real bed, it's fine," Piers responded. "All right Kara, lets go see our room, and perhaps who we are rooming with."

The man and the Flareon went up the stairs to their room. When they entered, Piers could hear the shower running in the bathroom as well as soft moans coming from the same place.

"Um, not to alarm you or anything, but they are having to double up due to lack of rooms. I'll be your roommate for tonight," Piers called out.

A masculine voice came from the bathroom. "Thanks for the warning, man. We-, er, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, a black man as tall as Piers himself came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and, in vain, trying to hide the pokeball he had in his hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to share a room, otherwise I'd have taken my pants in there with me," the man said, grabbing a pair of gray jeans from a backpack on one of the beds. The man held out his hand. "I'm Richard."

Piers shook hands with Richard and gave his name, along with the names of Roman and Kara. "So who've you got there in the pokeball?"

Richard let the pokemon out of its ball. "This is Lucy, my Lucario. In my bag, I also have two other pokemon."

"I can see why you like her. She is a beauty. I'd probably have been in the shower with her too if I were her trainer," Piers said with a joking smile.

Richard let out a embarrassed laugh and Lucy looked down, also from embarrassment. "I guess we weren't that great at hiding it, were we?"

Piers had to laugh a little. "Not so much," he said. "Don't worry though, I'm not one to judge."

"You better not be judging," a feminine voice said. "It's not your business anyway." It took Piers a moment to realize that it was Lucy who had spoken.

"Sorry about her. She's doesn't like people who seem even remotely like they're getting in my business," Richard apologized while fastening his jeans. "She's also very protective. Kinda like a guardian."

 _A guardian, huh? Could I be lucky enough to have found another so quickly? No harm in asking, I guess,_ Piers thought. "Do you happen to be a Dreamer?"

The sudden question took the other man off guard, and the Lucario narrowed her eyes. "What exactly do you mean by that?" the pair asked, almost in unison.

"I was just asking because I was told that I was one of thirteen Dreamers and that there are thirteen Guardian pokemon tasked with protecting us," Piers explained. He let out the Absol. "This is Ky, my Guardian. He can also talk."

The pair's expressions relaxed slightly. "To answer your question, yes, I am a Dreamer. I assume you also figured out the secret to Rare Candies, since you said that your Absol there- Ky was it?- can speak as well," asked Richard.

"Yes, I can speak, but I'm not _his_ Absol. He doesn't own me. I own me," Ky responded venomously.

It was Lucy's turn to speak. "Aren't you as pleasant as ever? Still not come to terms with yourself?"

"Shut up, Lucy! You don't know what you're talking about. There is nothing to come to terms with," Ky roared at the Lucario.

"Ky, that was uncalled for. You should apologize," Piers said.

"Lucy, you should, too. You were obviously trying to pick a fight with him," Richard told the her.

"All right, fine. I'm sorry Ky. I shouldn't have brought up a sore subject for you," Lucy apologized to the still bristling Absol.

"You seem sincere," Ky said, calming down. "I'm sorry as well for my reaction."

Richard stood up. "Okay, so everybody's friends now. Let's order about ten pizzas, let everyone out of their balls, and have a good time." Nobody disagreed with his idea.

Twenty-seven minutes later, the food arrived. There were two pepperoni and sausage pizzas, a spinach and mushroom pizza, three cheese pizzas, a Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza, two veggie lover's pizzas, and a pepperoni and black olive pizza, along with a two liter of soda. Once the pizzas were paid for and safely back in their room, Piers and Richard let out their pokemon. The room suddenly was much more crowded, but it was alright since nobody had to move much to get to one pizza or another.

"So what kind of pokemon are these guys over here?" asked Piers, referring to Richard's other two pokemon. "They don't look like they are from Johto."

"Well of course they don't, man. I brought them with me from Sinnoh," Richard said. "This here's Scar, named for the scar on his face that he got before I rescued him from an underground gambling den. He's a Luxray. And the Rhyperior over there is Rucifel. I've been with him since he was a little Rhyhorn."

"Rock on. Kara's the same way. She was just a freshly hatched Eevee when she was given to me for my eleventh birthday by the... the Prof." Piers smile faded.

"Who's the Prof?" Richard asked.

"Huh? Oh, Professor Elm," Piers said, voice trembling a little. "He was m-murdered a few days ago."

"Fuck, man. It sounds like you were close to him. If you need it, I can get you something a little stronger than soda to drink," Richard said.

Taking a deep breath to regain control of himself, Piers said, "I think I'll be able to manage. Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem, man." Richard looked at the clock. "Hey, it's only eleven. What would you say to a late night trip to the Burned Tower? It's only a fifteen minute walk, and it would get your mind off of things. It's supposed to be pretty cool."

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have any criticisms, ideas, characters you want added, whatever, just tell me. Feedback is important. Also, tell me what you think about Richard.**


	8. Chapter 8

Burned Tower- 11:00pm

Marlena looked up from the latest pile of rubble she was searching. "What does this Silver Wing look like anyway, and how is it going to help us take down Team Rocket?" she asked her partner.

Silver, digging through another rubble pile nearby, turned from what he was doing to speak, but before he could, another voice spoke from a hole in the wall near the ceiling. "You guys are working to take down the Rockets? So am I. Perhaps we can be useful to each other."

This startled Marlena, who reached for one of her pokeballs and let out a Misdreavus. However, Silver ignored the voice and answered Marlena's question. "The Wing is actually a feather and is almost the same color as your white-blonde hair. As to your second question, I didn't ask. That's a matter for the boss."

A man in all black clothes jumped down from the place he was sitting near the hole in the wall. He went over to Silver, said, "I don't appreciate being ignored," and tried to grab him by the arm. "Tried" being the operative word.

Silver twisted, grabbed his assailant by the throat, and shoved him into the wall, holding him there. "Listen here you little prick. I don't give a flying fuck what beef you have with Team Rocket, but get two things straight. One, you will never, I repeat, never touch me. And two, you will not be wor-" A device at Silver's belt began to ring. He grabbed a heavy ball from his belt, let out an Ursaring, told the pokemon to keep the man pinned, and answered the ringing device. "Sorry for not answering immediately, boss. I was dealing with a nuisance." An even more serious expression settled on Silver's face, if that was even possible. "Yes sir. I can project you. Give me one moment." He pressed a combination of buttons on the device, muttering something about "stupid prototypes." Twenty seconds later, a holographic projection was in the middle of the burned out building.

It was a projection of a man, but the face was blurred. His voice was disguised as well. "So this was who you were dealing with. This is actually one of the potential Johto recruits that we've been keeping tabs on. Ethan Hibiki, I would like to personally invite you to Lunar Co. Our purpose is to neutralize criminal organizations from behind the scenes."

"Well, so much for my second statement," Silver said under his breath, returning the Ursaring to its ball.

Gold, now free to move, didn't even have to think to decide his answer. "I accept your invitation, but I do have one thing to ask of you as well. Would you just call me Gold? I don't really go by Ethan anymore."

The projection said, "That will be fine, Gold. It makes things easier, even. Now that we have come to an agreement, I will send an agent to pick you up at the PokeMart. He will be there momentarily with an Abra to teleport you to the training facility." The boss disconnected and the projection faded.

"Marlena, we should disappear, too. I hear voices," a thoroughly disgruntled Silver stated before leaving. Marlena quickly followed, returning her Misdreavus to the ball.

"I guess I should follow suit," Gold said to himself before leaving through the hole he had come through to make his appointment at the PokeMart.

 **A/N: Two chapters tonight. Sorry to have been gone for a couple weeks. Reviews deeply appreciated. I really want to know what people think about the story. I'll even take character suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Burned Tower - 11:30pm**  
Richard and Piers walked up to the entrance to the Burned Tower and sat on rocks on either side.  
"Okay, so maybe it was a bit longer of a walk than I thought," Richard said to Piers.  
"It's alright. Just a little extra exercise," Piers responded. "So why did you look so wary when I asked about being a Dre-"  
"Hey, not so loud! You never know who might be listening," Richard exclaimed. He looked around for a moment, then, satisfied that they were alone, said, "There are people after the thirteen of us. I've been traveling for about six months trying to find out who is after us and where the rest of us are. Lucy told me that there were only three Guardians left at wherever it is that they were before they get assigned to one of us when she left. One of which was that Absol on your belt. So there's a maximum of two of us that haven't started having their dreams. As for the others, I haven't gotten any details, other than that none are older than twenty three right now."  
"So what about whoever it is that is after us, who are they?" Piers asked.  
"Not here, we need somewhere much more private to talk about them," Richard said, the look on his face saying that the topic was closed.  
"Alright then. So what should we do now that we're at the tower?" Piers asked, standing up.  
"Well, I've heard that ghosts sometimes show up here, among other pokemon. There's also some sort of legend about the place," Richard said.  
"Oh yeah, the legend about the legendary dogs. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. We should look for them. They will be important in the coming war," Piers said.  
"The upcoming what?" Richard asked, confused.  
"Haven't you had a dream about a war where many people and pokemon, including a number of legendaries, will die?" Piers responded, confusion showing on his face as well.  
"No man, my dreams have all been about where to go," the black man answered. "How odd, your dreams seem to tell things that will, or at least might, happen. Well, this is neither the time nor the place to dwell on the dreams. Let's go looking for some canines." Richard let out his pokemon and told them what they were going to do, and Piers followed suit.  
Two hours passed, and yet no one had turned up anything. They were about to give up when the floor gave way under the Rhyperior's feet.  
"Oh shit!" Richard exclaimed, before grabbing the pokemon's ball and returning him to it.  
"Well, um, I guess we have some more of the place to look through before we call it quits," Piers said.  
"I guess so," Richard responded, already looking down the hole. "It doesn't look like a dangerous jump. Geronimo!" Richard jumped down. "I was right. It's a pretty safe jump," he called up to Piers.  
Lucy and the Luxray jumped down after him, leaving just Piers and his three pokemon at the top.  
"Well, I'm going to return you guys and jump down," Piers said to Ky and Roman. "Kara, I'd do the same with you, but I know how you get. I'll just hold you." Picking up the Flareon, Piers jumped down, rolling as he landed so as to not hurt the pokemon he was holding.  
"Scar, I need you to light this place with Flash," Richard said. The electric type nodded, then began to glow. The room got bright so quickly that the four others in the room had to squint for a moment.  
All of a sudden, Piers fell over, unconscious. An orb of purple gas was above him.  
"Damn, I guess there really are ghost types here. It's a Gastly. Lucy, go save him," Richard said.  
"Will do," Lucy answered before charging towards the ghost and the unconscious trainer. After a bullet punch, a thrown ball, and a dumped bottle of water later, Richard had a new pokemon and a wet Piers was awake.  
"Thanks for the help guys," Piers said, sitting on a rock.  
"No problem," Richard and Lucy said almost simultaneously. Richard followed up with a question. "Got any ideas for a name for this little prankster?"  
Piers thought for a moment before answering. "How about Cicero? He looks like a Cicero to me."  
Richard smiled. "Sounds good to me. Welcome to the team, Cicero."  
The group continued looking for the three dogs, but also made sure to keep an eye out for ghosts. After two hours of searching, and no luck, they decided to head back to the Center. However, there was just one single issue.  
"Hey, Piers, Lucy, Richard, we've got an issue," said Ky.  
"What is it?" Piers called back.  
"How the hell are we going to get back up?" the Absol asked.  
Everyone looked at each other. Silence permeated the group. No one had thought of getting back out when they went in.  
Richard was the one to eventually break the silence. "Well, we might as well sit down. We might be here for a few hours."  
"One thing's for sure," Piers said, sitting on a rock. "I'm going to keep rope in this bag from now on." He pulled out his knife and began to clean his nails.  
"No kidding, man. I'm going to do the same thing," responded Richard. "Might as well get comfortable. There's obviously no one else here, so I suppose we can talk now. You wanted to know about who's after us? Well, there's a number of individual people who want us for various reasons, but there's also an organization that wants to convert us to their cause or kill us. All I've gotten is an acronym, but they cover their tracks too well to get any more information. LPF. I don't know what it is that these guys want, but if they need us, I don't think it's a pack of smokes and a drink."  
Piers sat for several moments before saying anything. "LPF, huh? If I were to guess, I'd bet that they've got something to do with the war I've been dreaming about. I wonder..."  
"Wonder what?" asked Ky.  
"Do all of the Dreamers have different kinds of dreams?" Piers asked.  
"I don't know if all of you have different dreams, but now we know that not everyone has the same dreams," Lucy said. "Now, we should probably set up a proper camp of sor-"  
A roar came from above, and two pokemon jumped down the hole and landed before the group. One was red and orange, an obvious fire type, while the other was yellow and appeared to have a thundercloud on its back. The beasts looked at the two trainers and seemed to... bow?  
"Dude, do you think that those are..." Richard trailed off.  
"Two of the legendary dogs? I think so," finished Piers. "I think they want to give us a lift out of here."  
The two trainers returned everyone, except Kara, to their balls and climbed into the backs of the pokemon, who were indeed there to get them out of the basement of the tower. Piers was on Raikou, while Richard climbed onto the back of Entei.  
The beasts jumped, lifting their passengers out of the hole. The trainers then got off of them, and they jumped once more to the ruins of the floor above. The two dogs met up with the third up there, and then all three took off running.  
"That's more than enough excitement for one evening," Piers said. "Lets go back to our room."  
"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Lets go," Richard replied, yawning.

 **A/N: Sorry, I thought I posted this already.**


End file.
